Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device that includes a p-type silicon substrate, a field insulating film that is formed on the silicon substrate and that separates a high withstand voltage region from a low withstand voltage region, and an interlayer insulating film formed on the silicon substrate. The high withstand voltage region further has formed therein a first high withstand voltage MOS transistor and a second high withstand voltage MOS transistor that are separated from each other by the field insulating film. The low withstand voltage region has formed therein a low withstand voltage MOS transistor.